The Secret Death Game
by TheNightKeeper
Summary: I never knew the game was for real. I never knew my life depend on it. All I knew I fell into his bloody trap just so he can love me.  Full Summary inside . Please Read and Review!  Romance, Mystery, Suspense, Horror and Crime!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_"I live without my own knowledge, I live in complete darkness! I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "No matter what you say or do I will follow you! You agreed to play and there is no backing out, princess!" He hissed. I never knew that this game was for real. I never knew my life depend on it. All I knew I fell into his bloody trap just so he can love me._

**Author's Note: **This story is based in a dream I had a year ago and I still remember it clearly. A game that was not meant to play for fun but to win for survival and belonging. A game that meant there was no body to trust even if they were your friends or family (even your own self). So I just begin writing, please review and tell me if I should continue. Yet, this is only the prologue.

**Warning:** I'm not sure if I'll make this story bloody or anything but I know this prologue is a bit (maybe a lot).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any characters that were present from there. I only own the idea and few following characters that will be present in my story

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Death Game<strong>

**Prologue**

It began right here.

The dark whispers. The intense stares. The bloody cries. Everything had happen right here in her own room. She stood there breathing faintly against the bloody wall watching her own dark reflection across the room. Her beautiful brown hair was replaced with jet black curls. Her jade eyes were changing to silver deadly ones. She knew it was all over. She had lost and she was his _**for good and forever.**_

"Pl-Please!" She cried in horror.

There in the mirror her reflection smirked. She was now grasping her little brother killing him in one single embrace. Jean was now crying as she knew her own body was doing the same. She whimpered in pain while looking at the dead body before her. Her handsome, fourteen, crazy, stubborn, smart brother was dead and _**she killed **_**him. **His ivy green eyes were open in fear and betrayal. His body was limp and was bleeding from his neck to his stomach. She couldn't forgive herself and especially **him **for doing this to her. Torturing her until she gave in.

Jean collapsed. Her arms automatically hugging her brother. She didn't want this. She didn't. Why did she accept _**his **_challenge? To show him she didn't fear anything? To show him she never loses? All she did was made everyone she loved suffer under her selfish desires.

"Miles?" she barely whispered, "Wake up big blue!"

Tears came flowing down her scarred wet face. That was her little brother's nickname. Big blue. He loved the colour blue so much he wore it literally every day.

"Listen, princess…"

Jean head snapped up at the sound of his voice. It was magical, haunting and dangerous. She couldn't bare to hear his voice any longer. Her blood heated, her anger increase as she thought about her brother, her family. They were dead because he was controlling her physically and emotionally. They were dead because of _**him.**_ Her face went hard while she slowly laid her brother on the cold floor. She stood straight showing no fear but anger and revenge. Her eyes scanned her room that was now a cemetery; her family's bodies were lying very still with blood everywhere. She couldn't bare it any longer as she pictured all the other girls he had taken. She wanted _**him **_dead.

"Where are you?" She cried in fury, "Come and fight me!"

There at that very moment everything around her disappeared. They had vanished her family; and her room. They were not in sight. Jean was now floating in completely darkness.

"Wha-What's going on!" She screamed with tears.

"No matter what; you had agree" His voiced echoed, "If you had won I would have left you alone but you lost…you know what that means?"

Jean's green eyes widen in fear, "No No! I won't surrender to you!"

Jean was shaken up. Everything she knew fade. Everything she knew was going to die. Everything she knew was all a lie. Everything was not what it seemed to be. There in just one second Jean cried blood. She was bleeding and choking on her stomach completely helpless in the place where she was. There her blood was flowing out of her with no control.

"I told you, "His voice hissed at her bleeding form, "You are _**mine**_"

Jean lay helplessly on the ground knowing this was the end of her entire existence. She was dying. Jean knew she had one more thing to do before he took her. Slowly turning onto her back her voice echoed for _**him **_to hear.

"You will be stopped one day!" She shouted, "You will one day see that hurting others will hurt you…you know why? You would have killed the girl who would have loved you!"

Jean slowly closed her eyes and smiled.

There was nothing better to die from his **killer **grasp. All she hoped was one day he will be stopped as soon as possible. Jean's heart had stopped from his cry of anger.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if it seems not your type of story but it will be in more detailed later on since, of course, this is the prologue. Also, I think I will be working on this story and the others will be on hold. If you read one of my stories and really don't want it on hold please tell!<p> 


	2. Update: Many Accounts, Many Stories

**Ok I'm going to be honest. I have many accounts with unfinished stories. Yet, now I just have the urge to finish them. So starting today I'll be combining all my work on my Deviantart account instead of making them all separate. They will be old work and new work. You may also see different writing styles that are really noticeable.**

**So I hope I can finish these stories- I hate the fact that I left stories I love hang there. That is one reason why I hate jumping from fandom from fandom. So I'll be trying my best to write for all my stories even if they are old. I wish to see them finish and all, so...**

**This is my challenge.**

**My Deviantart Account is where my stories will now be located. So please don't say I stole the work when it's actually mine.**

Check my profile for link!

However this does not apply to my powerpuff girl fanfics. I wish to continue them on this site due to the fact they were my very first stories ever. So I'll be updating when I want to or when I can okay?


End file.
